Abergavenny Thursdays
Abergavenny Thursdays are a Welsh Trophy Manager Team located in the town of Abergavenny. They are the only known team from the town, and so their rivalries are more distant, the most notable of these is with WPL supremos Two Tors Town. As of yet, the team has only been officially relegated once, although a mess up in the promotions for season 11 saw them placed into the WPL from which they were removed a day later and placed into 2.1. The team is highly youth orientated, and has seen multiple high potential youth players enter the ranks in recent seasons. =Club Records= *Most league Goals in one Season - Simon Slater with 19 goals in Season 15 *Most League Assist in one Season - Mark Jones with 13 assists in Season 16 *Most appearances - Lee Thomas "LTM" Mervyn with 224 appearances *Most Goals - Simon Slater with 79 Goals *Most Assists - Simon Slater with 42 assists *Best average Rating - Edevair Rolim with 7.00 in Season 14 (6 games only) *Highest Transfer fee paid - 318,688,247 to for Alan deidun in Season 6 *Lowest Transfer Fee paid - 1,852 to Ebrio Foot Ball Club for Leonardo Albuquerque in Season 11 *Highest transfer fee recived - 358,750,000 from for in Season 16 =Current Squad (including Youth players)= *SquadNo | Name | Age | Nationality *| Position | ASI Goalkeepers :*3. J. Rodrigues 28 Bangladesh GK - 34,422 9. M. Gilarranz 33 GK - 8,023 35. G. Owen 32 GK - 6,775 21. M. Lloyd 17 GK - 118 (B) 22. A. Fisher 20 GK - 3,681 (B) 38. P. Fisher 17 GK - 183 (B) Defenders 5. B. "Boozey" Bouzir 25 France D C 4,595 6. S. Spangler 29 Germany D C - 3,249 32. J. Steenberg 22 Holland D C 1,400 (B) 55. T. Jones 22 D C 1,384 20. R. Thomas 16 D R - 349 (B) 24. O. Mervyn 21 D C 17,037 29. D. Burton 19 D C 991 31. D. Williams 18 D C 689 (B) 33. O. Davies 18 D R 439 (B) 36. M. Sweet 17 D L - 296 (B) 44. M. Jones 20 D/DM R - 21,909 45. G. Jones 18 D L - 1,769 (B) 51. A. Butler 18 D R - 334 (B) Midfielders 1. T. Al Haimour 34 U.A.E OM CR 4,081 4. J. Lloyd 30 DM L 3,053 10. Anthony 25 Brazil M C 3,455 28. C. Thomas 22 M L 13,517 42. M. Lloyd 24 M C - 407 8. Yves 21 Brazil M LC - 24,150 20. N. Hughes 20 M C 12,527 (B) 24. C. Powell 17 M CR - 311 (B) 25. H. Keurorst 19 Austria DM R - 2,033 (B) 26. P. Roberts 16 DM R - 86 (B) 27. M. Edwards 17 M L 42 (B) 28. R. Turki 20 Saudi Arabia M LC - 2,000 (B) 29. R. Barry 18 DM/M C 2,022 (B) 30. D. Loyd 17 DM R - 129 (B) 34. S. Smout 18 M/OM C - 329 (B) 35. T. Reeve 18 OM L - 2,512 (B) 37. R. Rowlands 21 DM C - 876 (B) 39. T. Hamill 21 Australia OM C 2,580 (B) 40. J. Stacey 17 OM C - 208 (B) 41. S. McGill 19 M C - 2,318 (B) 43. H. Timms 20 OM C 8,725 (B) 46. R. Owen 19 M C 2,244 (B) 47. G. Owen 19 M R - 69 (B) 48. A. Roberts 19 OM L - 1,458 (B) 50. T. Whitfield 21 M C - 6,423 (B) 52. C. Beech 17 OM LC - 1,305 (B) 53. M. Williams 20 M R - 1,132 (B) 54. A. Davies 18 M C - 3,037 (B) 56. M. Guzzanti 19 Italy M/OM R 1,740 (B) Forwards 2. S. Slater 24 OM L, F - 39,958 13. R. Parry 32 F - 5,138 14. L. "LTM" Mervyn 33 F 5,443 30. L. Beech 30 F - 3,823 34. A. Davies 22 F 31,969 23. L. Hanson 20 F - 404 (B)57. D. Giggs 17 F 1,360 (B) *Only shown if foreign :* =Notable Players= *Anthony Burton - First player in the Thurdays to be called up for international Duty *Alan Deidun - Biggest Transfer in *Deiniol Jones - Biggest Transfer out *Edmilson - First Transfer =Trophies Earned= *Season 8 - Champions of Division 4, group 1 *Season 9 - Winners of the Welsh Cup *Season 10 - Third in division 2, group 2 *Season 11 - Won Division 2, Group 1 *Season 16 - Second in Division 2, Group 3 *Season 17 - Won division 2, Group 3 = Trivia = *Despite having been in the WPL on two seperate occasions, the team has only been relegated once, the first time they were moved to Division 2.1 at the start of the season due to a technical error. *The team has earned a trophy in all three of the division 2 groups, coming 1st in division's 2.1 and 2.3, whilst coming 3rd in division 2.2. Coincidently, they have also earned a bronze, silver and gold medal in these same divisions combined, with a silver in division 2.3 Category:Football Clubs